Every day on this day
by Hogwartsstudent
Summary: I come and sit in thisplace every day waiting 4 u. Plz come back to me my sweet Hermione. FWHG
1. Prolouge

  
**Freds Point Of View**  
If love is forever why arent you and I no longer together? They day that you left me was the worst day of my life. It has been eight years since you left, and i am sitting at our spot we first made love. I clench the note that you left and I read it over and over again. The more I read it the more my heart fills with great memories of you.I wonder where you are, what you are doing, and who you are with? Every day the family and I all hope for a letter from you. I only have the one you left on my night table the day you left. This is what it reads: 

_Fred,  
I have to leave. This past year has been amazing, but it's just time for me to leave. It's to hard for me to reveil what's really happening, and maybe someday we will reunite. Just remember,I love you and there is no one for me besides you._

_Love always,  
Hermione_

The more I read it over and over again, the more I wonder what there was to reveil. There are so many things running through my mind, but I may never know if any of my thoughts are correct. The day you graduated from Hogwarts was the day we both discovered the attraction we held for one another. Nine later I took to my secret place far in the woods, and you and I made love.This is where I am sitting now. A month after that, you left.Hoping you will come back to this place on this particular day, just to see if I'm here. To reveil the one secret that you couldn't tell me, even though you could tell me things that not even Ron or Harry knew. I feel that I am the reason for you leaving, but I beleive you would have told me if I was. I just want to love you again, hold you, and admire your great talents. I miss your intellect, smile, and your humor.

Come back to me my sweet Hermione.

* * *

**Hermiones point of view**

Every year on this day, I'm full of sorrow. That day was one of the worst, and best days of my life. I will never forget the the joy that filled my heart when the test was positive. I couldn't let you know, though. I just couldn't. I was afraid of your rejection towards the twins that are now in my care. Every day on this day, i can not beleive I just left. These two children constantly question about you. They want to know who you are, where are you,and why I didn't stay. I tell them you were a great man, but yet still a boy. I was young barely even 18, and was still a girl. I was ready to take on this task, I thought you may be to. Then, I thought of your immaturity, and assumed two infants would be to much for you to handle. So, I left. I am now inAmerica, hiding from the wizarding world. Not wanting anyone to find me, because my secret I've been keeping from you for the past three years will be uncovered.  
I am not ready to let you know, but the children are.

What should I do? I question myself everyday. I am still afraid of rejection, not just from you, but your family. What if they are all infuriated with me and take it out on the children?  
I ask myself this every day. The more I ask this, the more I realise how much of a fool I am being. I am going to find you. For the children. I left you, and I now need to suck up my pride.  
Please, love Salamanaca and Blake as much as they will love you. They resemble you in so many ways, you can hardly tell they are my children.Both with flaming red hair and freckles. Blake, is a jokster, and Salamanaca plays along. There eyes are a dark chocolatly brown, but in one way they both resemble me is there wit. They are two of the smartest kids there age. They have you charm, and characteristics though. They are constant reminders of you, and I think it's time that I reveil my secret to you and the three of you unite. My stupidity towards this situation was over whelming, and I just hope that I can make up for it. I don't expect you to have open arms when you see me, but at least greet the children. These eight years have been some of the hardest years of my life, and I want to come out of the shadows.

* * *

Hello all. I was bored so I wrotea fred/Hermione! sorry if it aint that good, but i need something to do. I will prolly write more later.. thanks! review please!


	2. Hermione?

Fred-  
Another day that I am with out you. Another day I think of you. Another day I want to be with you, and another day where I cry silently hoping for you to come back. I have not been the same since you left, I'm a totaly different person. I am now more serious and no longer participate with my brother in his childish acts. My short red hair is now long, shaggy and hangs in my eyes; you can hardly see them. I wonder if you will ever come back, but the more I wonder it seems more unrealistic. Were you ever here? Are you a real person? Or, just a person every one in the family created. I hardly doubt it, I know that you are real because I can remember caressing you soft body from head to toe.I hope and wish every day that I can see you just once more.

Hermione-

The children and I are leaving for wizarding London today, they are exstatic. This will be the first time they will ever see there father in there eight years of living. I am not so sure about seeing you. I hope that you will forgive me, but I will understand if you don't.

"Mom. We need to leave in twenty minutes if we want to catch the bus." Sal yelled to her mother.

"Ya, don't worry honey. I will be right down." Hermione put down the picture that she was holding of her and Fred at graduation and wiped her tears away. When she came down stairs she saw both, Blake and Sal waiting for her at the end of the stair well.

"Ma, will you be ok? You look like you have been crying." Blake asked his mother. He didn't like to see his mom all in a distraught. Since he was the man of the house it was his responsibility that the other two were ok.

"I'm fine, Honey. Don't worry about me," Hermione stared at the two for a second then said,"well, you two ready to go?"

"YES!" they both yelled together.

"ok. Well, let me tell you some rules before we go. When we are on the bus I don't want either of you to get up or move around. Because I dont want anything to happen to you. Blake, you BETTER not pull any of your little tricks or I will make them come back and we will not go. Sal, ok, you I can trust. I just want you to make sure your brother doesnt do anything and you better not play along with him if he does. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." they answered together. They knew not to make there mother mad when she was being serious. The three of them grabbed there bags and stepped on the porch and watched there mother pull out her wand. They had only been exposed to magic a couple of times becuase Hermione thought it would be to dangerous to use her magic in the muggle world. All of the sudden there was a double decker bus in front of them.

"Aye." said a boy with a pimply face and brown hair who came and grabbed there luggage. "Where will we be takin' 'ya today, Miss?"

"uhh.. the Wesley's."

"ah.. the burrow. Been dere a few timez me 'self. Well, that will be 10 sickles." Hermione handed him the money and her and her children all got onto the bus. Since, it was day light there were chairs all lined up around the whole bus, top and bottom. Hermione recited her rules to Blake and Sal on more time before the sat down.

The bus got off onto a rough start and remained rough the rest of the time to the burrow. It didn't take that long to get there, probally half an hour.

"well, ere you are. Wan me ta minimise your bags fer ya?"

"Oh. Thanks that would be nice." The boy said something under his breath and all of there luggage was pocket sized.

"oh wow! that's so cool." Blake said.

"whatever. Can we go now?" Sal asked anxiously.

"Sure can." Hermione said. Then, the three of them walked up to the door.

"ok. Kids. I don't want to sound mean or anything, but do you think you can stand right here and let me go in first. I think I better let them know that there family tree has been added onto for eight years now."

"Sure, momma, just don't forget about us."

"I could never do that." witht that Blake and Sal hugged there mother and headed towards a tree to sit by while they wait for there mother to call them in.

Whoa. I can not beleive I am doing this. I can't turn back right now though, I need to do this for Blake and Sal. Ok,Hermione it's ok. Breath in..and out..in..and out. Ok. I'm gunna knock on the door now.

knock knock

Hermione waited anxiously for someone to open the door. Finally, Mrs.Wesley did.

"oh my god! Hermione is that you!"

"the one and only."

"You look magnificient!"

"thank you, Molly, so do you."

"Come in come in. I'll go round up everyone and we can all have a chat."

"umm.. no. Molly, I think I just need to talk to Fred first. If you don't mind."

"Oh," said Mrs.Wesley dissapointedly,"I'll get him. FRED! YOU HAVE COMPANY!" She yelled up the stairs.

"well, tell them I'm not here." He yelled back down the stairs to his mother.

"Fredrick! I think that you want to come and see who it is."

"No. not really. Tell them that I'm getting a hair cut!"

"Don't make me come up there."

"oo.. Im so scared." Molly looked at hermione and shruged her shoulders. "you can go up if you want."

"Yeah. I think I will do that." Hermione thanked Molly for not being angry with her and headed upstairs to Fred's room. Wow.. I have so many great memories here. ( When Hermione came to Freds door she stopped and stared at it for about three minutes. Finally, she built up the courage to knock.

knock knock

"Mom. I told you just to tell them that I'm getting a hair-" fred yelled as he was opening the door. "Hermione."

"Uhh.. Fred."

"What are you doing here."

"Well, yesterday it was-"

"yeah, i know. It was the date that you left me."

"Yes, and well I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? You left me eight years ago, and now you wanna talk?"

"Well. Yes."

"How do you know that I'm not involved?"

"Well, thats not what I came here to talk about. Also, Fred, you don't look so great."

"What did you want to talk bout?"

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose."

"Ok. Well do you remember the note I left you?"

"How could I forget it?"

"well, I was pregnant, and I wasn't sure if you were ready to take care of them or not."

"Haha.. that's not very funny, Hermione. You couldn't be pregnant, we used protection."

"Not the first time." Fred stood there looking at Hermione wondering if she was right or not, and like always, she was.

"You're right."

"I know. They're outside waiting for you."

"Well, why are we still standing here then?" Hermione lead Fred to Blake and Salamanaca.

"Hey you two! come here." Hermione yelled to there children.

"Coming mom!" Fred watched as the two came running up to the both of them.

"uhh... Hi. I'm Fred, or if you want you can call me dad." Fred said as the two came up to him. They didn't know what to say. Finally, Salamanaca broke the silence of tears of joy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hello. So, do you like, dislike think it should be shot and never be exposed to anyone else in the world? Hmm.. well i got 2reviews! reviews make me happy... I wrote this cuz i was bored, and Im bored again. So, instead of updating my other story i wrote another chappie to this. Well, review it so I will update again..! thanks

Dedications-

BrItTsRglad you like it.. Hey, we have the same first name.

future movie makerThanks. 


	3. He didn't know!

**Salamanaca-**

I've waited my whole life to meet my father, and now here he is. He looks nothing like in the pictures we seen of him. He was some what handsome in them, and now he is ungroomed and wearing ragidy clothing. I don't know what to say to him. Do I say that I am happy to see him after all of these years I have waited for him? Or, do I just stand there with my mouth wide open and tears streaming down my face? No one in the world can be as happy as I am right now. Night after night I make my ideal family inside of my head. Mom and Dad still together. and happy. Taking Blake and I to the park and buying us ice cream on a daily basis. I just want my ideal family to be real now. I don't want to dream about it, I want it to be real.

"Hey, are you OK?" Fred asked. Sal could only stand there, silent.

"Hi!" I'm Blake. Your son."

"Hi, Blake. You didn't need to tell me your my son I could tell 'cause you don't just get your good looks from your mother." Blake and Fred smiled at one another.

"Sal, honey are you ok?" Hermione asked. Sal only shook her head.

"Sal, thats a nice name." Fred smiled her. Once again she could only nod her head. Hermione, Fred, Blake and Sal all sat under a tree that was in the weasleys from yard and talked. Well, everyone but Sal talked she could only listen. Finally, Sal got the courage to say something to Fred even if it interupted there conversation on Quidditch.

"So, Fred." Sal began,"why haven't we heard any thing from you? Why didn't you send us a card, birthday present, or even a call and say that you never wanted us and we shouldn't wait up for you night after night wondering of you would like us, or if we would like you?" At this point Sal was so angry she began to yell. "You didn't want us, and if you did you have been there when we received our first tooth, witnessed us walk our first step, or you would have seen me won every spelling bee since I was in Kindergarten. Did you know that Blake and I are suppose to be in third grade? Did you know that we're in forth and we may be able to skip fith? No, you didn't know and you couldn't see us do anything because you weren't there." Fred looked at Hermione and she returned the gaze. Then, Fred looked at Sal, almost in tears. His one and only daughter hated him, and she hasn't yet gotten to know him.

"Well, Sal. I would have sent you a car, birthday present, and I would have been there to witness every great thing that you ever accomplished, if I knew about you." Both the kids looked at Hermione who could only say "He's right, if he knew about you."

"What! He didn't know about us!" The twins said together. When they were around one another they always knew what the other one was going to say, and once and awhile they said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"No, they didn't." Hermione said,"When I knew Fred he was very immature. Even if he was two years older than I was, he couldn't be trusted with two children, when he was one himself."

"So, you didn't think I could take care of my own flesh and blood? I would love them more than anything in the world, and I am going to still love them even if they aren't around, they're my children as much as they are yours. Hermione, please let me be there in their lives, even if you don't want me in yours."

"Fred, if I didn't want you to be there for them, I wouldn't have brought them half way around the world just to taunt them in front of you and make the same mistake that I made eight years ago."

"Thanks, Hermione"

**Fred-**

Bloody hell, my own children. I never imagined that the one thing Hermione couldn't tell me was that we had twins together. I never imagined that she would leave me either. What's going to happen from here? I want her back, but I'm so angry with her. I wonder if the children will ever look to me as there father. I wonder if I will be able to be there with them.

**Hermione-**

Today was more hard on me than fighting off Voldemort. I hated sitting there watching my only daughter break down and tears, yelling at Fred for not being there when it was my fault, and her reaction on her face when I told her it was my fault. I can't beleive that i am so stupid to even think that he wasnt going to love his children, and take care of them. So much for being as bright as everyone thought.

**Blake-**

The one thing I have wanted my whole life was My mom, dad, sister, and me to be together. Finally, we met Fred, our dad and my moms ex-lover or maybe her love for him still remains. I don't know, I'm only eight so I can't judge that kind of thing until I'm old and wrinkly. Well, anyways, the thing that I always wanted me stupid sister had to ruin for everyone with her silence, rude questions, and her insensitvity. My mom didn't really help the situation by just springing us with the news that to Fred, we didn't exist.

* * *

Thanks people for reviewing my story! I love reviews they rock my socks. Sorry it took me so long, i just kind of lost interest in this story, this is one of my only stories that I dont already have a million chapters for, and im sorry that this one isnt very long. I am still trying to find a plot for the story. I just write whatever comes to mind, as long as it fits in with the story.Well, i guess I'll thank my reviewers individually now.. 

**Dedications-**

**Chowee03**- Umm... the story isn't finished so there are going to be more chapters lol. Thanks for your review

**future movie maker**- Well, thanks for thanking me for thanking you, but I should still thank you because you've read my three stories, and you're such a great reviewer! thanks again

**blondestbrunette**- I'm happy you love it, because I dont even LOVE it, i like it but dont love it. Thanks for your review.

**Miz Granger**- Im happy you find i cute and you like it. Thanks for your review

**thamker**- Im also happy you find my story cute, sorry I didnt update so fast. Thanks for your review.

**BrItTsR**- Happy you like it, sorry it took me a long time to update. Thanks for your review


	4. Meeting Everyone

Sorry, people but im not gunna do inner monolouges in the begining, I get a little confused when I write them. Plus, I keep trying to reveal what's going to happen in the future, and that would be bad.

* * *

Later that night when Hermione put the kids to bed, she went to talk to Fred. She only wished that she could talk to him without feeling guilt, shame, and pitty. She felt like she was being selfish the past eight years. As she was inching towards Freds door her feeling started to grow, and they more they started to grow the more she just wanted to run away, again. _Run away?_ _Why am I being such a coward, I need to learn to face my problems. I can't just keep running away like this. I did it once, and now Fred and my own kids hate me_. Finally, she was at Freds bedroom door. She could only remember the memories she had with him, in that room, in this house, and not only with Fred but everyone she loved. She lightly tapped on the door hoping he wouldn't come. Hoping he would be asleep and not even hear her. Unfortunattly, he heard the tap and he answered the door.

"Hermione, it's late. Why aren't you asleep?" Fred yawned while stretching his arms in the air. Hermione couldn't help but admire his well built body and his long shaggy hair.

"I couldn't sleep, and I think we need to talk."

"Ahh, ok. Once again with the talking thing. What's the big suprise this time, how many other kids do we have?"

"No suprises. I think we just need to talk about, the kids, and why I left."

"I already know why you left. You said it earlier, I'm immature. Well, I changed after you left."

"I can see that, you're not as happy as you use to be."

"How could any one have been happy after you left. You cut everyone off when you flew to where ever you went. We all spent restless nights hoping for an owl, any thing. We weren't sure what happened to you. You could have been dead for all we knew."

"Look, I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I didn't know what to do, I was 18 and scared. I haven't talked to my parents in eight years. I haven't even caught a glance at Harry and Ron. I stayed up night after night wishing I would have told you, and missing you. Fred, I loved you, no I still love you." At this time there were warm, wet tears streaming down Hermiones face. Fred was dismayed by her telling him that she loved him. He still loved her and he always would, but how could she have just left like that.

"Look, Hermione. If you would have loved me that much you wouldnt have left without saying bye, see ya in eight years then you can meet your kids, but until then shhh.. don't tell yourself I want it to be a big suprise." Fred felt like and idiot snapping at her like that. She looked so helpless standing there in his door way crying so many tears that they could have gone swimming.

"I'm sorry I came here to talk to you. I'm sorry I even bothered with you. If I would have known it would have been like this I wouldn't have even came. I should have just left you and everyone else here wondering, worried, and torn up." Her anger was starting to build up, she felt like an atomic bomb ready to blow at any moment.

"Hermione," Fred whispered,"I'm happy you came. I'm so gratefull that I have gotten to meet my children. Just, please, this time don't leave. Stay here."

"Fred, you just had the adasity to pretty much tell me that I am an awful person, mother after I told you how I felt."

"You told me how you felt eight years ago when we were together. I said we would be together forever, but it didn't happen that way. You're a great person. I didn't mean to make it sound like you were awful in any shape or form."

"Fine. Tomorrow, Salamanaca and Blake are going to meet everyone. Well, since today is tomorrow they're going to meet everyone in about six hours so you better rest up." Hermione stomped off full of anger that she was just going to keep bottled up for the rest of her life without anyone knowing how she felt in her heart. Fred stood in his door watching her stomp off, wondering if he should go after. Finally, after a minute of thinking he decided not to; he figured that she needed to time to cry, alone. While he tried getting things straight.

The Next Day,breakfast-

When Sal woke up there was her mother sitting at the end of her bead waiting for her. "Morning sunshine."

"Hi, Mom. I'm really sorry about yesterday and how I acted."

"Honey, its ok. It's really my fault. I should have came here eight years ago."

"I know, but-" Sal started but was intererupetd by Blake. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Molly is a great cook though. If you guys get up and get dressed we can go down for breakfast. But, before we head down stairs I need to tell you two about what's going to happen today."

"Well, hurry because I am starving."

"You're always hungry, you cow."

"Shut up, Sal.At least I dont-"

"You two, stop. Now, about todays plans. You're going to meet the family and friends."

"Really?" The twins said together.

"Really. Now get dressed and lets go get some breakfast, I think they;re all suppose to be here at Lunch. When they went down to breakfast there was already food sitting on the table waiting for them. Sal and Blake looked around the table to see who was all there. Molly, and Fred were the only ones waiting for the three of them.

"Where's Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, deary, he'll be here at lunch time. He had to go to the ministry, he said something about and exploding trout in some town in the states called Kalkaska. "

"Oh, he's in America. Hmmm.. that's great." Molly only nodded and turned her head back to her pancakes. They all sat eating in silence. Molly looked tired as if she didn't sleep all night. Her eyes had bags under them and the replexion of her face seems snow white. Fred, was still in his pajamas, hair was messy, and also didn't look like he slept all night. Finally, the silence was broken by Blake.

"Why is everyone being so quiet?" Fred and Molly looked at one another before Fred started to answer blakes question.

"Oh, yesterday there was a lot of excitement. So, I think we all stayed up pretty late last night admiring the both of you." Fred gave Blake and Sal one of his million mile smiles. Sal looked up at him and blushed while Blake just nodded.

"So, are we going to meet everyone today?" Sal asked breaking the silence once again.

"Sure are," started Fred, "I think you'll like them all."

"Ok!"

"Molly," Hermione said,"I think you and Fred need to upstairs and try to take a nap or something. You two look horribly tired. The kids and I can start cooking something. I know how to cook now, and I'm teaching Blake and Sal.

"That's a good idea. I did stay up quite a while last night, and I know Fred must be exhausted also. So, I think we better take you up on your offer. That ok with you Fred?" Fred didn't say a word. He just nodded kissed bot Sal and Blake on the head and went upstairs with Molly shortly following him.

"Well, looks like we better get started." Hermione sang to the twins.

"Ighty oh." Hermione, Sal, and Blake slaved over cooking a good meal for there coming family. They were so excited about being able to do something to help with the reuniting of Hermione and her loved ones and the introduction to the twins family, and there mothers closest friends. Finally, at eleven thirty Molly came down looking a lot better than she did that morning. The bags under her eyes were no longer there and her replexion was back to it's peachy color.

"It all smells wonderful!" Molly said while proudly smelling the air in which the wonderful scent of the Ham, potatoes, corn, cheesecake, homemade bread, turkey, tofu, and jello. "Everyone will love it. They should all be here in about half an hour."

"I'm so nervous." Hermione said rubbing her hands against one another.

"So are we!" The twins chanted with one another.

"Hermione, lets suprise them. You three go on up stairs and when everyone gets here I will call you down."

"All right. does that sound ok with you two?"

"I guess." Sal moaned.

"I think its a cool idea." Blake chanted all ready on his way up the stairs.

"Ok, I think It's settled then. When Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur arive I will send for you. Until then, you three better go upstairs and wait." They all nodded there heads and started running the stairs. On there way they crossed with Fred and they all stopped.

"Hey, dad. We're all hiding and when everyone gets here we're all going down stairs to suprise them."

"Well, I bet they will be just as suprised as I was, buddy." Fred said while messing up Blakes flaming red hair. He smiled and hurried up the stairs so he could look out the window and watch the seven people arrive.

"You excited, Sal?"

"I guess, I'm more nervous though."

"I bet, I am to. Well, at least you get to meet my twin."

"Wow, that will be so awesome." Sal's mood started to brighten after Fred reminded her that he also had a twin. She ran up the step on her way to join Blake in the window. Fred just nodded at Hermione and started to walk down the steps. When he was five steps away from her she started to talk.

"Fred, you can't ignore me forever. We need to work something out."

"I know, but I can ignore you until the end of the day. Then, after everyone leaves we can talk. I promise I won't a git."

"All right, and I promise I won't be, uh, emotionally stupid." Fred smiled at hermione and started to walk back down the steps. Hermione watched him until he was no longer visible. Then, she went to join her two children. When she got there Blake was jumping up and down saying that there are people on there coming towards the door. When Hermione looked out the window there was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny and Harry must have gotten together sometime because they were holding hands and Ron didn't seem troubled by it at all.

"Who are they, Mommy?" Sal asked.

"Those people, baby, were my best friends."

"Were?"

"Well, you know, it has been a long time."

"I know." Hermione, and the twins sat in the window anxiously waiting for more people to arrive. Within the hour everyone was down stairs and sounded as if they were having a great time. About ten minutes later Molly came upstairs to get Hermione, Blake and Sal.

"Come one you three. I told everyone that I had a suprise upstairs for them and now they're all excited to find out what it is."

"Ok, ready kids?"

"Yes!" Sal chanted

"Ready as I'll ever be." Molly was in front of Hermione then Sal finally Blake was in the back. They were walking slowly down the steps as Hermione took deep cleansing breaths. ------------_In and out_ she repeated over and over again until she was down almost out of the stair well.

"Ok, there's only about another 15 steps so I just want Hermione then she will get you two, ok?" They all agreed on this plan and Hermione followed Molly down the steps.

"Everybody!" Molly yelled, "Here is your suprise!" After Molly announced they coming out of there 'suprise' Hermione stepped in front of Molly.

"Umm... Hi everyone."

"Hermione?" everyone asked questionally.

"Yeah, it's me." Then, everyone started shooting questions at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait! Everyone, settle down." Molly screeched, "there are two more suprises."

"Come on, you two." Hermione called softly up the stair well, "These are my, no mine and Freds children. Salamanaca, and Blake. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Bill all stood there in amazement. Staring at the three people standing in front of them. One, they hadn't seen in years, and the other two were the reasons why they hadn't seen her.

* * *

A/N- So, like dislike? Ok, I have to tell everyone that I will be gone **all summer** on the carnival so I won't be able to update in a million years.Well, at least until the end of the summer.I am terribly sorry, but until then I will try to write my little heart out. 

**Dedications-**

**XraeX**- thanks for the review. They;re suppose to sound older than they are because they're advanced.Plus, I wanted them to look the Fred and sound like Hermione.

**amrawo**- Happy you like it, hope you like this chapter.

**thamker**- yeah, I hope everyone can forgive her to. I havent gotten that far yet. Thanks for the review

**future movie maker**- circles are the best! if we keep going around then maybe we can make and oval. Since Im not thanking you I'll say that I highly appreciate your review

**BrItTsR**- Thanks for another review! Yes, I'd rather just write what comes to mind than think about it. I'd forget what I was thinking.

**_Thanks again everyone!_**

**B**_R_I_**T**T**A**_**_N_**Y


	5. Finally talking

Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Charlie and Bill were all standing in front of Hermione and the twins in shock. They didn't know what to say to there long lost friend and new arrivals have arrived. They all looked down at the twins and admired there Weasly physical features as they slowly turned there glances to Hermione she looked as if she wanted to cry. She didn't know how to handle this silence. She was strong in the beging, but she was slowly starting to fall. There were tears happiness, joy, sadness and confussion swelling up in her eyes, ready to fall, but she was not yet ready for them to see her cry. The only time anyone saw Hermione was in secon year , and she was not ready for them to all watch her drowing in her tears. Finally, Sal broke the silence, annoyed just because everyone was standing, staring at them like they were some kind of UFO. 

"We come in peace," She started,"We're not going to blow up earth or anything, because we also live here so you can stop staring at us like we are." At this remark the five onlookers started to laugh.

"She's definattly a Weasley," Bill said between breaths.

"Well, I hope you don't think she's funny, she's to serious Blake said.

"Am not"  
"Are too!" Sal, once again, was annoyed with her brother and jumped on him and started punching him in the stomache.

"Salamanca Lee Marie Esther Granger get off of your brother, NOW!" Hermione yelled scooping her daughter off the top of her brother. Once again, everyone was laughing of hysteria of watching Hermione yell.

"What're therer names?" Harry asked with a sympathetic twinge in his eye while watching Hermione grad Sal.

"Mines Blake Lee!"

"Mines Salamanaca Lee Marie Esther, as you've probally alread found out."

"Yes, I think we have." Ginny smiled.

"Are you our aunt?" Blake asked

"I suppose I am." Blake looked at Sal while she returned glances. They hooked on one anothers hand and walked up to ginny and started to hug her.

"We've always wanted an aunt. Plus, mum talks about you alot and you sound really nice. We're happy that we finnaly can meet you." Sal thouroughly explained. Ginny started to cry rapid tears that were flowing down here cheeks like there was no tomorrow. "Hermione,I'm so happy to see you!" She cried while the twins moved aside to let Ginny through,"I never thought we would see you again. We were all so worried. There has been so much that has gone on, and you weren't here to witness it." Ginny put Hermione in a rib crushing hug that Hermione returned. After the two were out of breaths one by one the rest of the weaslys hugged Hermione, shed tears, and exchanges short stories of when she was gone. Finally, it was Harry's turn to greet Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry said unsure what to do next.

"Harry, I missed you so much." She pleaded

"I missed you to. I could hardly keep my mind on anything else besides you. I was always wondering where you were, why you left, and if you were ok."

"Harry, I am so sorry. I will never do such a foolish thing in my life again!" Finally, the warm, wet tears that were swelling up before were finally visible on her flushed red face. Harry hugged Hermione and cried onto her shoulder. This was odd, who would have thought to see Harry cry?

"Well, Brother, looks like you need to come outta that room now." George said while slapping Fred on the back

"Obviously." He murmered._ I thought I would have to live in that room the rest of my life, waiting for her to come back._

For the rest of the night they all ate, talked and caught up on lost moments. Finally, before everyone knew it, there time for the departure from the Weasley lunch and dinner had come. One by one they hugged and cried before they all went out the door and aparted to there own homes. Hermione found out how much she missed in the last eight years. She was so sad that she missed out on the greater moments it seamed as if she no longer belonged.

"Night, mum." Sal said while heading up the stairs.

"You too honey."

"Hey, mom?" Blake started to question.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can stay here instead of going back home?"

"I don't know yet, baby. But, I'm not ruling the thought out, quite yet."

"Ok. Well, night mum."

"See you in the morning, Blake." Hermione blew a kiss to him and he pretended to put it in his from pocket. Hermione was so exhausted from being so active through out the day she plopped on the couch and started to stare at the ceiling. She hadn't realised it but she was being watched.

_She's so beautiful. I wish I could have her again. I just want her, the twins and me to be together, as a happy family. I've been longing for her for forever and now here she is and I have to act so arrogant._

"Hey." Fred said while he was standing behind the couch.

"O! Hi, I didn't see you there."

"That's ok. Earlier I said we could talk."

"Ok. Well, whatch ya wanna talk about?"

"Don't act like there's nothing to talk about. We need to talk about Blake and Sal."

"I knew that." Hermione smiled at Fred and he couldn't help but return the glance.

"Well, are you going back to America?"

"I don't think so. I want to stay here. I might move to muggle London though. Plus, I need to see my parents. I haven't talked to them either."

"Oh ok." Fred was releived that she would be at least close enough where he could go see her and the kids.

"Fred, the other day when I said that I still loved you, I was out of line. I shouldn't have said anything. You are probally to furious at me to feel the feelings you use to feel for me." Hermione was now looking at the floor trying to avoid Freds glance.

"Don't say that. For the past eight years I've been wondering where you are, why you left, and if you would ever be coming back. I use to write short notes to you, but never sent them to you because I had no idea where you were. I loved you then. I love you now. But, I think that we have to get to know one another now."

"Wow. Fred, you've changed so much. Not just your physical appearance either. You're so mature now."

"I know. When you left, you took a piece of my heart that made me happy and when you weren't here anymore I was incomplete."

"Aw, Fred. I am so sorry. I should have never left, I should have told you, and I should have put more of my trust into you."

"Yeah you should have." Hermione was no more sad than she was before. She took a quick glance at the clock trying to hide her misery then turned back to Fred.

"I need to go to bed. Night Fred." Hermione jumped off the couch and practically ran up the stairs.

"Night, Mione." He said in the dark living room where he was the only one standing there.

* * *

**A/n-  
**So, hope everyone like this chapter. If any of you are reading my story, If only you knew i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Unfotunattly, Im losing interest in it, but I promise to write more later. Well, dedications.

**blondestbrunette**- Well, heres more and I hope you like the chapter. Like I said before, I will write my little heart out until summer comes.

**future movie maker**- Im writing until summer comes then I wont write until I get back from the carnival. Hope this chapter was as good as the last one.

**amrawo**- I know, poor fred. Hoped u liked this chapter. Did you like everyones reactions even though I didnt go to deep into it, but later I promise I will. There might be a plot twist. Yep, all summer I'll be gone and I cant write my stories. (

**thamker**- Happy you think this is such a great story. Well, here's more. Hope you liked it.


	6. Authors Note

Hello, all of my wonderful readers/reviewers. This week we're moving into our new house and it's going to be **VERY** hectic because Im also working this weekend. So, I might now be able to update for a while. I am so terribly sorry. I hope everyone can forgive me, I'll bribe you with a cookie and starbucks coffee! If you don't drink coffee, well then, you're weird. So, thanks to my reviewers to my last chapter and I suppose I will do my dedications now just because I always do it. 

**amrawo**- thanks you're really really good at reviewing! Im sorry it was tear jerking though.

**thamker**- Well, I wont be able to update for awhile so you might night read the next chapter till 1-3 more mondays.

**future movie maker**- Im happy my chapter rocked! Im happy you liked better than the rest.

Once again, Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooorry.

Hopefully updating soon,

**Brittany**


End file.
